One of the challenges encountered by designers of static analysis engines is designing static analysis engines that are able to analyze large computer software applications. Typically when performing static analysis of a computer software application, a model representation is built of the application. The model is then analyzed in accordance with a specification. Unfortunately, some applications are so large and complex, that just translating them from their initial state (e.g., source code or object code) and into an analyzable artifact presents difficult challenges. Furthermore, the larger the application, the larger the model, the greater the complexity and processing requirements when analyzing the model, and the greater the chance the capacity of the static analysis engine will be exceeded.